Seams of Time
by Kendall N.S
Summary: When a mysterious young woman seems to appear out of no where, L begins to wonder how much more to the universe there really is. And when she needs his help to keep everything in balance, and when he and his rival are pining her heart.-LxHinaxLight-
1. The Mesenger

**Seams of Time **

_**Chapter One; The Messenger **_

Thunder clapped its hands in the sky over the Kanto region of Japan, almost as if it were a curse. Though it did make a goofy-faced, ebony haired man jump with uncertainty as he eyed the two men that were handcuffed together. A five foot chain that connected them seemed to be the most space that they tried to strain. They seemed to be having some sort of mental contest. So it didn't really matter to anyone else.

Then, everyone jumped when they heard the gentle rapping of knuckles against the double doors that kept all of the men in that room. The goofy-faced man darted his eyes to the door, then the men.

"I'll get the door!" He said in almost a squeak as he jumped on the balls of his feet and jerked open the door, hoping a beautiful woman would be there to sweep him off his feet. Yet, to his incredible disappointment, there stood a short, plump woman with squinty black eyes and short black hair. A black and blue beaded bracelet wrapped around her wrist, that was the only thing that was really eye catching about her. The rest of what she wore was simply business attire.

"I need to speak to Yagami Light." The woman stated in a bird-like voice and her gaze scrutinized the goofy Matsuda. The handsome, brunette man looked at her and wrinkled his nose and she mentally rolled her eyes. People were still too predictable with their actions and attractions.

"Yes?" He spoke up hesitantly, at least it wasn't his clingy girlfriend, Misa Amane. The woman looked at him, then at the chain, then at the other black haired man before looking at the elevator that she exited.

"Never mind," She murmured under her breath before itching at the skin around the bracelet. The plumpness in her cheeks seemed to fade as the bracelet lost contact with her skin for the bare moment before her eyes landed on the shinigami Ryuk. A shrewd smirk came to her lips as she shook her head and walked toward the elevator. As soon as she reached the elevator and was out of the building, she pulled off her bracelet. Almost immediately, the plumpness disappeared from her form and she grew a few inches. Her hair fell to the small of her back and the average tan of a Japanese woman faded into the iridescent porcelain skin that she held. Curves filled out into a small and slender hour glass and her limbs lengthened as she put her bracelet back on. It held her appearance, not changing the black color of her eyes to the original color.

She looked back up at the hotel room she was just in to catch the eyes of the shinigami that was still there, a smirk slowly forming on her face as she motioned for him to come forward. Her attractive face held the 'come hither' look that she practiced so hard on without blushing or stuttering. He was a little caught up with her and looked at Light, the man didn't notice him looking down at the young woman that stood near the building. Though he did see the messy haired man with black bags that curled under his eyes staring out the window at the woman with his thumb to his lip. His teeth firmly held onto the nail as his brow pulled together, then relaxed.

Her nail carved across the brick before she turned the corner and disappeared from site.

Almost immediately, the messy haired man jerked up and walked out the door, dragging Light along with him. Repetitive questions swirled in the air as the man jerked Light into the elevator and made it outside and observed the wall. He had observed her careful finger movements across the brick wall even though Light had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Even though Ryuk was laughing like mad, then he suddenly tensed when he spotted the words on the wall. They were bright red even though a white liquid seeped from them and only he could really see it until the messy haired man spotted it as his eyes roamed over the words quickly. They widened only a fraction before looking up at the stars, there was only something so familiar….

* * *

_A/N: Geh, plot bunnies are a pain in the ass. Make sure to review, they fuel my ability to write fanfiction. _


	2. The Meeting

_**Chapter Two; the Meeting- **_

At three in the afternoon, Yagami Light was not a happy boy. He was chained to a man who was a total nutcase, despite being a genius. An annoying blonde woman that had her arms wrapped around one of his. Both of these people—whom he despised—were dragging him to some restaurant due to some premonition telling the black haired man to do so. What made it all the worse was the cackling shinigami that floated behind him as they reached the small café to which a mysterious woman told them to go.

He despised the very thought that a woman was controlling them. Call him misogynistic, but from his experience with women, he had pretty good reasoning behind his beliefs. Amane Misa never showed any sort of female dominance whatsoever, she was so easily bent to his will it was as if she was made out of play dough. Almost every girl at his college turned to mush at the moment he made eye contact with him. Especially Takada, he'd managed to make her a spokes person for crying out loud. Spokes person for the biggest serial killer known to existence and yet people still supported him. Him and his ideals for a grand new world.

He was the god to those people, and that wouldn't change at all for anyone.

Yagami Light was suddenly pulled to a jerky stop by Ryuuzaki in front of said café, staring at a young woman that sat on the farther side of the café. A small book was in her hands with dark and strange looking symbols addressed the front. Black hair was tied into a bun at the nape of her neck with chopsticks going through it, a traditional Japanese tan was on her skin and her eyes were almond shaped and dark colored. Though that wasn't why Ryuuzaki noticed her. It was the black and blue beaded bracelet that wrapped around her wrist. Though she was far too interested in the book she was reading to even notice the people outside that were looking at her.

Almost immediately, Ryuuzaki pulled Light in along with Misa. Well, he dragged Light, Misa pretty much bounced in. It was like having a double date with Light because Ryuuzaki and a girl she didn't know would be there. Unless this girl had an interest in her Light-kun. Now, that won't do. Misa gave a shake of her head as Ryuuzaki led them to where the girl was sitting before she looked up at them and offered a small smile—forced.

"Please sit," Her voice is what caught them, she didn't have a Japanese accent. None of them could quite put their finger on what it sounded like; It wasn't British, African, American or any sort of Asian. There wasn't a lot left and it definitely wasn't Canadian.

Light settled down in the corner of the booth with Ryuuzaki sitting next to him and Misa kindly asked the young woman to allow her to sit across from her 'darling Light-kun', as she said it. The young woman resisted the urge to smirk and allowed Misa to sit across from her 'darling'. Her eyes were softened as she looked at how Misa gazed at Light in such an adoring way, only for them to harden slightly at Light's look of indifference.

"If you would mind my asking," Ryuuzaki started off, "why have you asked us to come?"

"I haven't asked an 'us', I asked you." She started off briskly before setting a bookmark into the book and laying it down on the table. "Therefore, I will not disclose the information I was sent to give you right now. I will deliver it when there is a more….private atmosphere." Her dark eyed gaze lingered on Misa and Light, who had perked up at the slight insult she delivered.

"Well, may I ask your name?" Ryuuzaki asked as a waitress came up and asked of their orders. She didn't bother flirting since Misa was so obviously possessive of Light and she just figured that there was something weird between the dark haired guy and girl. As soon as she left, the dark haired woman turned to look at him. Her gaze was slightly wavering and her hand itched at the skin around the bracelet she wore.

"Call me Hinata," She said smoothly as she tucked a lock of coal behind her ear before looking at Light, then at Ryuuzaki, and finally at Misa. Though her gaze softened on Misa. As soon as the introductions were over with, there was silence that was broken by the waitress who was obviously having a bad shift. Though she did manage to get all of the food there and on time, which was all Hinata really cared about. She always did have a pretty big sweet tooth. Even though her's couldn't exactly compete with Ryuuzaki's.

"Where are you from?" Misa asked with innocent curiosity, "I haven't heard your accent before and I've been a lot of places. After all, I'm Amane Misa and I've been on a few world tours and I haven't heard one that's quite like yours."

"My family is multi-racial," Hinata deadpanned, more focused on eating the sugar frosted strawberry cake in front of her. Strawberries were always her favorite. She closed her eyes in relish before meeting the steely amber of Light. He was giving, what she would call, a half-hearted leer. He was, after all, rather skilled in the art of seduction, though he didn't have to use it very often.

"Ah, Hinata-san, do you have a surname?" Light asked in a completely professional way, though his intentions were never said to be the same. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"If I did, it wouldn't be any of your business." My, she had a sharp tongue on her. "Though I can say that I'm here to help with the Kira case."

"Should you really be talking about that here?" Misa inquired with a note of panic and Hinata shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't," She said thoughtfully, "but the humans can't exactly hear me, now can they?"

They stared at her for a moment before she gave them an amused smirk, "You thought I was human? What human can carve into a brick wall with their finger?"

"Then what would you be?" Light asked inquisitively and she gave him a narrow-eyed look again.

"Once again, that is none of your business." She took another bite of her cake, absolutely loving the fact of sugar. It made her feel good, as she was going to have the weird ecstasy.

"What does everyone else think you're talking about?" Ryuuzaki asked off topic, he was relentlessly curious and that didn't mean he would always make sense.

"Something about how pickles don't make good sandwiches." Hinata said with a chuckle and an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks, the old her was coming back. The shy, stuttering and broken girl was coming back up to the surface. She shook her head with a pained expression.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" Misa asked softly, her maternal side kicking in as she watched the girl next her. Something about the girl's face twisting in pain was something she wanted to stop resolutely.

"N-ne, it's alright, Amane-san." Hinata said softly as she pushed a strawberry around her plate, "The strawberry was a bit tart."

"I have meant to ask you this for a while," Ryuuzaki said as he pointed his fork at her wrist, "What exactly does that bracelet do?"

…

_A/N: I will never update twice in one day, ever again. _


End file.
